Sad Endings? or Happy Begings?
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: Kattune's and Heero's wedding. Awwwww..... Fuujin and WuFei fighting again. Anyways please read it.


Sad Endings? or Happy Begings?  
  
  
  
  
Fuujin and Katt sat in the living room of the Winner mansion. Blackberry was sleeping on the floor next  
to Katt. Fuujin was amazed that Katt had the 200pound Gunthar Hound tamed like a puppy. Fuujin  
sighed, as she began to lose herself, in thought. "Fuujin, Fuujin phone." She felt a hand shake her as she  
snapped back to reality. She took the phone "Hello." Fuujin answered.  
  
~~Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'~~  
  
Heero walked in and sat next to Katt wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Katt cuddled up to Heero  
and smiled. "Well?" Heero asked kissing her "I don't know if everyone is going to be here. I do know that  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and the three of us will certainly be here." Katt said smiling as she looked at Black.  
Fuujin entered the room again "WuFei won't be here for dinner tonight." she said sighing, as she looked at  
the two lovers. For a change she wasn't surprised that WuFei wasn't going to show up.  
  
~~Do you wake up on your own  
Or wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults~~  
  
They all sat around the table as Fuujin finished cooking. There was more than enough for them all, but  
she still cooked more. "Man would ya look at all this food!" Duo said smiling as Fuujin brought out a  
smoked duck and set it on the table. "Thank you Fuujin, please sit down and eat with us, please." Quatre  
said. Fuujin smiled saying. "You guys dig in, I'll be back after I wash up." Fuujin went to the bathroom  
and washed her hands. She quickly walked back into the dining room and sat next to the empty chair  
where WuFei would have sat.  
  
~~I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide~~  
  
Heero stood up after the toast "I have something to say, well more like ask. Katt, you know I love you  
more than life itself. You know I'd do any and everything for you. Will you marry me?" Heero said. On  
bended knee Heero presented Katt with the ring he had picked out for her. Katt got down on her knees  
and her flung her arms around him and said. "Yes." Heero gently slid the ring on her finger.  
  
~~Yeah we're gonna let it, slide~~  
  
Fuujin smiled as she added her congratulations to those of everyone else in the room. All through dinner  
they all talked and talked about the wedding. "Man, Herro, I didn't think you would ever get married!  
Wow man!" Duo said in between mouthfuls. "I think you've picked the right person to ask." Trowa said as  
he smiled at his sister. "He's right Heero, there aren't many girls out there are like our Katt." Quatre said  
smiling as he looked around the room.  
  
~~Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone~~  
  
"He's right, there is only one Kattsune. In any case, you two look cute together, you've both earned it."  
Fuujin said smiling as she ate some of her soup. Fuujin was always good at hiding her emotions, and  
that's what she was doing now. "Would anyone like seconds? Desert?" Fuujin asked taking all the empty  
dishes. After taking away the plate, Fuujin returned bringing many different deserts with her, taking care  
to place them all away from Duo.  
  
~~Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you~~  
  
After dinner they planned for the wedding. Between Quatre and the rest of the gang, the wedding could be  
tomorrow, if the couple so chose. They planned and sent invitations out to all their friends and family.   
Katt picked out both her dress and the bridesmaid's the next day. The next, harder, stage of planning  
began in earnest after the outfits had been decided upon.  
  
~~Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
It's something I can't change  
I'll live around it~~  
  
There were so many things that needed to be finished before the wedding could take place. Katt, Fuujin,  
and Rose prepared most of the decorations and aesthetic details, while the guys worked on the yard, and  
did all the heavy work. WuFei had finally made it to the mansion in time to help out.  
  
~~I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide~~  
  
Fuujin and WuFei were acting distant towards each other, which Katt found odd. "Fuu, you and Wu-man  
fighting?" Katt asked as they ate lunch and the guys were still working. "Yeah, you two have barely said a  
word to each other since he got here." Rose added as Fuujin set her tea down. "No, we're not fighting."  
Fuujin said hiding the truth.  
  
~~And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall~~  
  
Duo threw his arms around WuFei's and around Quatre's shoulders. "Whew! I'm glad that's finished."  
Duo said. WuFei pushed Duo away "Ouch!" Duo cried out as he hit the ground. WuFei walked away as  
Quatre helped his friend up.  
  
~~Oh May, put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
What you are is beautiful~~  
  
Fuujin stood up and slapped WuFei as hard as she could, sending him falling to the ground. She stood  
there, her hand balled into a fist, the other hand flat against her side. The others looked on in awe as  
WuFei stood up. "What was that for woman?" WuFei asked. WuFei looked at Fuujin, her face stern and  
cold. "I was hoping to knock some sense into you, you asshole!" Fuujin hissed. From the venom in her  
voice, no one was surprised when WuFei didn't reply.   
  
~~Oh May, do you wanna get married  
Or run away~~  
  
Fuujin sat back down with Katt and the others. "You're NOT fighting? Then what the hell was that?" Katt  
and Rose said almost simultaneously "That was me knocking some sense into the baka." Fuujin said.   
Fuujin didn't have the same coldness, or, venom in her voice now that she was talking to her friends.  
WuFei stood, not moving, his hand now placed on where he was slapped. It burned like fire.  
  
~~And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall~~  
  
Duo laughed as Trowa got some ice. Judging by the force of Fuujin's slap, Heero wasn't suprised to see  
that WuFei already had a light bruise. Everything was finished as the others tried to talk to Fuujin and  
WuFei. Just a week ago they were happy couple, what could have gone so wrong?   
  
~~Oh May, put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
What you are is beautiful~~  
  
Black was walking down the aisle with a basket of flowers in her mouth when Katt walked in. Katt was  
wearing a beautiful white dress, it was low-cut in the front and back, and the sleeves were see-through.   
Her hair was pulled up in a bun with tendrils of hair hanging down her face. It was a sight to behold, a  
sight that Heero loved. Fuujin was smiling as she prayed for the best.  
  
~~Oh May, do you wanna get married  
Or run away~~  
  
Everyone looked at Katt, she was a sight to behold. Slowly she walked towards Heero. Every step, just  
like she had practiced, with every step she came closer to him. With every step Katt was one step closer to  
her dreams.  
  
~~I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything~~  
  
The priest talked incessantly. Quatre and the other Gundam pilots were standing next to Heero, looking  
very bored. On Heero's side were Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and WuFei. Next to Kattsuna were Fuujin and  
Rose. Fuujin looked towards the ground and smiled.  
  
~~I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide~~  
  
"Heero Yuy, do you take Kattsune Valkyrie, to be your loving wife till death do you part?" The priest  
asked. "I do." Heero said smiling. "Kattsune Valkyrie, do you take Heero Yuy, to be your loving husband  
till death do you part?" the priest asked "I do." Katt answered smiling at Heero. "I now pronounce you  
man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest announced as they kissed.  
  
~~Oh May, just slide between them sheets~~  
  
Everyone was dancing. Fuujin's heart stopped when they announced that she had to dance with WuFei.   
Fuujin swallowed hard and began to slow dance with WuFei. Rose and Duo, and finally Heero and Katt,  
joined in the dancing as well.   
  
~~Upon the bed you never knew  
Just slide into my room~~  
  
"Fuujin. I....I'm..." WuFei began, as the" November Rain" began to play. "Shh…our song is on." Fuujin  
said pulling herself closer to him. Fuujin rested her head on WuFei's shoulder, and swayed back and  
forth, listening to the song, she smiled.   
  
~~Why don't you just slide into my room  
And we'll runaway runaway runaway~~  
  
Heero carried Katt inside, and up to THEIR room that night. Tomorrow they left for their honeymoon.  
Fuujin fell asleep, on the couch, in WuFei's arms. Rose and Duo were still up drinking and watching TV.  
  
  
~*AUTHOR'S NOTE*~  
Artist: Goo Goo Dolls  
Album: Dizzy Up The Girl  
Title: Slide  
Blackberry is a "Gunthar Hound". A kind of winged, fireball breathing hound. They speak in a language  
of growls, snarls, howls and almost complete gibberish.  
I DO NOT OWN the G.W. chars in fact the only one that I DO OWN is Fuujin. This was made for my  
friend Katt. =) 


End file.
